Falling Flowers
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: There is a dark prophecy ahead of them, love will destroy you... Outsiders threaten the ways of clan life but then take in a pretty she-cat. A tom from another clan falls for her, but love & loyalty only goes so far. So does StarClan intend for him to destroy her? Even so, how can they hate each other when they have a love child? Rated T, OCs & everything belongs to rightful owners
1. Prologue

**Jeez, another new story... Yeah, I really need to stop... Got less than 2 weeks before school starts up again... X(**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners, please enjoy.**

* * *

Silverpelt shone down on them through the tall oak's leaves & onto the crowd of cats standing in the moonlit clearing below. Their tails lashing as they howled in rage, flexing their claws in the soil & grass as their eyes, filled with fury, glinted in the moon's reflection.

"The outsiders have never beaten us before! Why should this defeat get to us? We are still here, aren't we?"

Boomed a ice-white pelted tom, his blue eyes scanning the rows of cats below him, waiting for one of the cats to challenge him in fear.

"Froststar is right!"

Yowled a sandy grey tom next to the frosty-white cat.

"Why should they drive us out? We are warriors!"

More than half the cats below them caterwauled in agreement & courage. Then, an old grey she-cat stiffly got to her paws & turned her night-sky gaze toward them.

"Warriors we may be, but our loyalties will shake to our roots, & break even the strongest of cats!" Her black eyes flashing as she lashed her tail in anger toward her leader.

A cream tabby stepped forward from where she stood on the grey rock beside the two toms.

"Night-Eyes is right, if we are to survive this ordeal, we should find out where each other's loyalties lie."

The cats began to glare at each other, hissing threats & bristling twice their size, confirming & screeching to one another where their true or fake loyalties lied. Night-Eyes only growled in frustration as she took her place under the Great Rock where the other medicine cats sat, holding their heads high with defiance or their eyes wide with fear. A young white tom with black tabby paws & tail was crouched, bristling in fear as he watched the clan cats uneasily glance at one another.

"Enough! Stop fighting! All your loyalties are unchallenged."

A pale ginger queen glared down at the cats from where she stood next to Froststar & the other leaders, the sandy grey tom turned to her, his voice suddenly gentle as the hissing cats below them settled.

"Wrenstar, I know more than half your litter has been taken by StarClan, & your deputy has already sacrificed himself so TwigClan could be here tonight." Wrenstar winced at his words. "Who have you chosen to take Eagletalon's place?"

The pale ginger cat stared down at her clan who looked up at her with hope & misery filled eyes, she turned to the other three cats beside her & declared her choice before StarClan & all the other clan cats loud & willingly, hopeful that her choice of next in line to lead TwigClan was the most loyal & accepted choice here tonight.

"My new deputy is Ravenclaw."

More than half the cats murmured in agreement, Ravenclaw was a strong, persistent & respected young warrior. But StarClan thought otherwise, for a sliver furred she-cat with a twisted leg gasped up at the sky as clouds as black as a raven's feather covered the giant white orb in the sky.

"StarClan disagrees!"

"Wrenstar chose wrong!"

"TwigClan is doomed!"

Wrenstar began to breathe sharply as the clearing dipped below her, cats covered in blood racing with their claws ready to attack the next movement they saw. The TwigClan leader looked frantically around for any of her clan-mates & ordered for them to stand down. Suddenly the fighting cats jumped apart to reveal a muscular black & white feline huddled over a bloody silver tabby.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Why!?" Wrenstar leapt back from her deputy as he wailed in grief, he threw his broad head back & yowled fiercely at the night sky.

"Wrenstar!"

The golden she-cat snapped out of her daze, she was back in the same clearing but the cats weren't bloody or fuelled by rage anymore. Their pelts glowed softly in the fading moonlight as the rain clouds drifted away, their eyes wide with wonder, Wrenstar felt a lump in her throat; they looked like her harmless kits.

"We must get you & Ravenclaw home, trouble is brewing."

The silver she-cat limped over to her leader, her twisted leg slowing her down for only a few seconds.

"Of course Lightfoot. TwigClan! Let's go home!"

With a flick of her cream tail, Wrenstar gathered her cats and headed up the slope that lead toward TwigClan territory.

"Love will destroy you..."

Whispered a voice, Ravenclaw turned around to stare into the night sky reflected in the medicine cat's eyes.

"Have no worry for TwigClan."

Ravenclaw called over his shoulder to the old she-cat, the muscular tom bounded away, doubt rooted to his belly. Did StarClan not think he was worthy of being loyal to his clan? Ravenclaw shook his head, he had an obedient, well-trained apprentice, he hadn't found a mate to distract him from his duties as a warrior providing for his clan & Wrenstar had entrusted him with being second in command.

What could StarClan ask more from him?

Then Night-Eyes' warning sounded in his head as he helped a black & ginger apprentice scramble over a fallen tree.

 _Love will destroy you..._

* * *

 ** _-Star4_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews & such, here's the next chapter, Allegiances will be up next. We're just getting introduced to our main character! :D **

* * *

**(Talk Time!)**

 ** _Flameheart88:_**

 **No, I haven't read Harry Potter, sorry I'm not a fan...**

* * *

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners, please read on & enjoy. **

* * *

The golden rays of sunlight filtered down through the branches of the fallen birch, a pretty silver tabby she-cat yawned as she lifted her head to smell the new fresh-kill. Stretching her claws, she slithered out of her next & pushed past the twigs jutting out, she shook her pelt & blinked sleep away as she purred in the warm morning light.

"Is that for me?"

She asked a smoky black tom who was staring up at the milky blue sky, a blue-jay lay untouched at his paws.

"Yep."

The tom pushed the fresh-kill toward her & with a flick of his speckled tail, he padded back to his own den.

"Thanks!"

The silver tabby called after him as she bent her head down to eat the small bird.

"Good morning, Silver."

Meowed a ginger tom as he touched noses in greeting.

"Morning Seed."

Silver mewed in between bites.

"How's Evac?"

The orange tom sighed as he sat down beside Silver, they shared the last bites as he recalled running into his sister while visiting his kittypet brother.

"Ha, well Check has a habit of popping up when she's not supposed to."

Silver reasoned with Seed, who nodded in agreement.

A dark grey tom grunted in the effort of stretching his limbs as he padded up to greet them, his pale brown splotches almost white in the morning sun rays.

"Greetings Reflect, how are you this morning?"

Seed asked him, the tom just turned his ash-blue gaze toward them & nodded curtly.

"Shall we go hunting? I noticed we're running low on food..."

Seed nudged the jay's remains with one brown paw.

"I'll go tell Quiet Locks that we're out hunting." Reflect offered as he stalked over toward the speckled tom's den.

* * *

Silver breathed in the smell of the forest around her, prey quivered under the leaves as sun bore down on the grass & trees, the soft sounds of the nearby river.

"Way much better than being a fat toy, I know. I envy those feral cats so much..."

Seed hissed as he shook a leaf from his claws, just a fox-length in the bushes away from them, Reflect was busy stalking a mouse.

"Hmm, but what they do to each other is horrendous! I mean, fighting endless battles & nonstop patrolling their borders all day! Hunting is all we know, it's all we share."

With a flick of his orange tail, Seed bounded off into another part of the woods, Silver just shrugged as she flicked her ears in the direction of a thrush squabbling somewhere in the bushes. _I can catch it!_ She thought...

Silver took off to stalk the prey when she suddenly came to a stop by a burnt elk tree, Silver gazed up at it in wonder, the thrush completely forgotten. "Why would a single burnt tree be here?" Silver half asked herself as she padded around the base of the trunk, sizing up the tree.

"Hey! Intruders!"

A young brown tom exploded out of a nearby holly bush and raced straight to Silver, hissing at her with claws unsheathed, it was one of the feral cats & it was going to kill her.

"Adderpaw! Get back here!"

A long-haired white tom order as he padded out of the bushes after a golden, spotted tabby. Silver's green eyes widen with fear as she stared at the feral cats before taking off at full pelt into the direction she had come from.

Silver exploded into the clearing but both Seed's & Reflect's scents had faded, without thinking, the silver she-cat took off in an unknown direction.

"Help!"

Silver screeched, blinded by fear.

The pretty tabby ran until she felt her paws would fall off, then she crashed through a thicket of brambles and knocked over a grey cat as they tumbled down the small slope & landed in the soft grass lined with poppies. With a grunt, the grey tom got to his dark paws & glared at Silver.

Two other cats raced over to them with worry clouding their eyes as their tails bristled.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing on our territory?"

"Are you hurt?"

The grey tom picked his way through the red flowers as he looked closely at Silver. The silver tabby scrambled to her paws & shook her pelt.

"I'm-... My name's Silver, I was just hunting with my friends-"

"On our territory!?"

Silver was interrupted by a black & brown tom yowling full of rage at her, the third; a soft-furred grey she-cat hissed at him whilst she looked on Silver with encouragingly warm, blue eyes.

"Be quiet, Spiderpaw! Go on, Silver."

The grey tom flicked his tail on Spiderpaw's shoulder as he looked back to Silver.

"Well- I ran into this burnt tree & an Adderpaw? Then I got lost... & here I am!"

Silver huffed as she got to her paws, she looked around at the small group of cats, if only Seed & Reflect were here to help.

"We should take her back to Froststar, explain all this."

The grey tom spoke first, looking to his female companion, Spiderpaw's blue eyes lit up.

"You mean, take her prisoner?"

The grey tom lashed his tail in annoyance, but the soft-furred cat took care of it.

"Hush, it's Froststar & Night-Eyes opinion of hat to do with an intruder."

"Yes, let's go back."

The grey tom & the soft-furred she-cat swept Spiderpaw & Silver in their direction with their bushy tails, the patrol headed off through the trees. The soil soon turned to sand, the air soon abandoned its forestry prey-filled scent, it was replaced by salt & fish. They travelled down some dusty cliffs, the sand started to itch underneath Silver's paws, the salty sea air also made her pelt uncomfortable. Twitching her whiskers, Silver stopped for a brief second to shake her pelt, sand & dust flew out in all directions. Spiderpaw growled as a pawful of sand flew into his eyes.

"Ugh..."

Silver & Spiderpaw grumbled as they followed the two cats.

"You never told me your names."

Silver huffed as she carefully picked her way down the last rocky, sandy ledge. The grey tom turned to her as Spiderpaw & the grey she-cat kept going.

"I guess its only fair, but its still not your right to know..."

Silver titled her head to one side as the grey tom flicked his dark grey tail for them to keep up as he introduced Silver to each of them.

"You already know Spiderpaw, he's my apprentice. My name is Stonetail, I'm the deputy of our clan. That is Moonfall, she's my daughter & a warrior of SeaClan, SeaClan is the clan that we live in & fight for."

Stonetail explained, Silver nodded.

"So, are there any other clans? What do you fight for? An apprentice, what's that?"

Stonetail only sighed as they continued on their way.

"An apprentice is a young cat that you are in charge of, you must show them the ways of clan life, train them to hunt food & defend our borders. There are four clans in the entire coast we are SeaClan. There's EmberClan, which I guess that's where you ran into Adderpaw. There's VioletClan, very aggressive. And finally, TwigClan, they're not too far from here, actually."

Silver nodded as Stonetail continued.

"We only fight to never give up part of our territory to enemy clans, we fight to survive on our own paws. But we mostly hunt food for our clan, & travel across borders to keep cats like yourself away."

"Then why take me to your leader then? Right into the heart of your home?"

Silver jabbed Stonetail, if these feral cats were so protective of their food & land, why bother looking after an outsider?

"There's been problems with outsiders, recently. Our leader & Night-Eyes might know what to do if we took you as a way to win these battles."

* * *

 ** _-Star4_ **


	3. Allegiances (Start)

**Here are the Allegiances for "Falling Flowers". Any questions, please ask.**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

 _SeaClan_

Leader:

 **Froststar-** Ice white tom with silver flecks

Deputy:

 **Stonetail-** Grey tom with a dark grey underbelly  & paws  
 _App. Spiderpaw_

Medicine cat:

 **Night-Eyes-** Grey-furred old she-cat with blind eyes  
 _App. Orangepaw_

Warriors:

 **Redstripe-** Red  & white tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 _App. Crowpaw_

 **Moonfall-** Grey, soft-furred she-cat with dark grey paws

 **Darkpelt-** Black tom with a white tail-tip

 **Dawnsky-** Pale sliver she-cat with gold eyes  
 _App. Dapplepaw_

 **Silverflower-** Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue stripes

 **Maskfur-** Calico silver & ginger tabby tom

 **Creamstripe-** Cream  & pale silver tabby she-cat

 **Ashreed-** Grey tom with darker flecks

Apprentices:

 **Crowpaw-** Black  & white tom

 **Dapplepaw-** Tortoiseshell white she-cat

 **Spiderpaw-** Black  & brown tom

 **Orangepaw-** White she-cat with amber flecks  & blind amber eyes

Queens:

 **Foxwing-** Ginger tabby, _mother of Maskfur's kits_  
 **Petalkit-** Ginger tabby she-kit  
 **Rowankit-** Light brown & red tom  
 **Cloverkit-** Ginger  & brown tabby flecked she-kit

 **Swiftyowl-** Dark cream  & smoky-black tabby fur, _expecting Froststar's kits_

Elders:

 **Greyfoot-** Long-legged grey tom

* * *

 _TwigClan_

Leader:

 **Wrenstar-** Wiry, long-legged pale ginger she-cat

Deputy:

 **Ravenclaw-** Muscular, black & white handsome tom  
 _App. Gingerpaw_

Medicine Cats:

 **Lightfoot-** Lithe light grey she-cat with a twisted paw  
 _App. Rainpaw_

Warriors:

 **Blackwing-** Muscular black tom  
 _App. Stripepaw_

 **Bluemoon-** Blue  & pale sliver dappled tom

 **Mintwasp-** Pale blue-grey tom

 **Briarpool-** Dark brown she-cat with a silver muzzle

 **Duskblaze-** Black tom with a silver chest

 **Speckleheart-** Ice-white she-cat with black flecks

 **Bluestone-** Blue tom with a striped black tail

 **Featherhead-** Feathery pale silver tabby tom with grey stripes  
 _App. Blossompaw_

 **Skychase-** Golden tabby she-cat  
 _App. Creekpaw_

Apprentices:

 **Rainpaw-** Long-haired dark grey tom

 **Creekpaw-** Silver tom

 **Stripepaw-** Silver tabby she-cat

 **Blossompaw-** Black  & ginger-furred she-cat

 **Gingerpaw-** Large, smoky-grey tom with a dark ginger tail

Queens:

 **Mistytail-** Dark silver coat with yellow eyes, _mother to Blackwing's kits_  
 **Umberkit-** Dark grey tom  
 **Greenkit-** Mud-coloured tom

 **Nettleflight-** Dark grey pelt, _mother of Duskblaze's kits_  
 **Grasskit-** Silver she-cat with a black tail tip  
 **Gorsekit-** Muscular dark brown tom  
 **Harekit-** Brown tom

Elders:

 **Canarywing-** White she-cat, _former kittypet_

 **Dawnstream-** Blue she-cat with a dark silver underbelly

 **Redflame-** Red tabby tom

* * *

 _VioletClan_

Leader:

 **Daisystar-** Cream tabby she-cat

Deputy:

 **Sunpelt-** Yellow fluffy tom with a white tail-tip

Medicine Cat:

 **Goldenseed-** Gold & smoky black tabby tom

Warriors:

 **Brackenheart-** Golden tabby tom

 **Greycloud-** Black tabby tom  
 _App. Bumblepaw_

 **Echofrost-** Black she-cat  
 _App. Mudpaw_

 **Jaysong-** Pale blue-grey tom

 **Cheetahclaw-** Gold  & black spotted tom with barbered claws  
 _App. Sweetpaw_

 **Turtlefur-** Yellow  & black dappled she-cat  
 _App. Silverpaw_

 **Splashfeather-** Black  & white she-cat

 **Sagetail-** Grey  & white tom

 **Beetleflight-** Dark grey tom

 **Frostberry-** Dark red  & white she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Sweetpaw-** Brown tabby she-cat

 **Bumblepaw-** Small gold & black tabby tom

 **Silverpaw-** White  & ginger tabby she-cat

 **Mudpaw-** Small, white tom with splotches of brown

Queens:

 **Fallowfire-** Pale brown coat with darker flecks, _mother of Greycloud's kits_  
 **Rabbitkit-** Light grey-brown tom  
 **Fadekit-** Dark ginger tabby she-kit  
 **Springkit-** Small tabby tom

 **Lilyfur-** Sand-coloured queen, _mate of Cheetahclaw_

Elders:

 **Spottedleg-** Pure white she-cat, flecked with black spots on her legs

 **Darkclaw-** Big black tom with ice-blue eyes

* * *

 _EmberClan_

Leader:

 **Jagstar-** Black  & sanded-grey tabby tom

Deputy:

 **Flameblaze-** Dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

 **Ospreywing-** White tom with black markings on his legs  & tail

Warriors:

 **Willowheart-** Pale golden  & misty-silver tabby she-cat  
 _App. Squirrelpaw_

 **Hollysong-** Black she-cat with one white paw

 **Scorchnose-** Gold, black  & white spotted tabby tom with a scarred muzzle  
 _App. Adderpaw_

 **Nightberry-** Dark silver calico tom

 **Duskwish-** Dark blue tabby tom  
 _App. Acornpaw_

 **Lionleap-** Dark gold tom

 **Heatherwing-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Webshine-** Pale grey tabby she-cat  
 _App. Fishpaw_

 **Pinethirst-** Brown tom with darker flecks

 **Whitefang-** Long-haired white tom

 **Amberheart-** Ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Acornpaw-** Brown  & white patched tabby tom

 **Fishpaw-** Pale ginger tabby tom

 **Adderpaw-** Brown tom with darker paws

 **Squirrelpaw-** Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens:

 **Gladepool-** Lighter cream grey pelt, _mother of Flameblaze's kits_  
 **Sandkit-** Dark sandy ginger tom  
 **Lionkit-** Fluffy pale golden tom  
 **Brindlekit-** Long-legged dark tabby she-kit

 **Falconfeather-** Silver  & white tortoiseshell queen, _mother of Scorchnose's kits_  
 **Brightkit-** Dark grey calico tom with blazing amber eyes  
 **Pebblekit-** Dark silver, flecked black, she-kit

Elders:

 **Hollowpelt-** Black she-cat

 **Shadelight-** Thick-furred, dark grey tom

 **Snowstripe-** Black  & white tom

* * *

 _Cats Outside Clans_

 **Lost-** Dark grey she-cat with pale ginger splotches, _loner_

 **Reflect-** Dark grey & pale brown tom with ash-blue eyes

 **Pillie-** Light grey & white she-cat with shady, amber eyes, _kittypet_

 **Evac-** Long-haired orange tabby tom, _kittypet_

 **Check-** White  & tabby lithe she-cat, _loner_

 **Seed-** Ginger tom with dark brown spots

 **Quiet Locks-** Smoky black, speckled silver tom

 **Jeff-** Lithe black  & white tom, _rogue_

 **Zach-** Skinny black tom with a white chin, _kittypet_

 **Shadowsong-** Lithe, grey dappled she-cat, _former VioletClan warrior_

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading & reviewing, I hope to work on all of my stories & keep you interested. :)**

 ** _-Star4_**


End file.
